The invention relates to a fabrication method of a nanotube-based electric connection between two conducting layers, respectively bottom and top, separated by a target layer, a method successively comprising:                formation of the target layer on the bottom conducting layer,        formation in the target layer of at least one hole comprising a bottom,        growth of the nanotubes in said hole,        formation of the top conducting layer electrically connected to the bottom conducting layer by the nanotubes,        